pure_lightfandomcom-20200213-history
Arterious Bloodtalon
Arterious Bloodtalon is a doctor and the Guardian of Blood. Personality & Character His narcissism and need for compiling medical knowledge has no bounds. A god-complex, that is unmatched. In his younger days, though, he was a paragon of justice, helping those in need... Only know he's a shadow of his former self. Skills & abilities Arterious is a master of water, but has actually progressed to the point where he can manipulate blood as it flows through the body. Weaknesses Well, as a water class dragon electricity is not his friend, though he has been known to use it in his experiments. Backstory Once upon a time Arterious wasn’t the crazed mad man people believe him to be today. Before the war with the purple dragons began, Arterious lived in a small secluded village called Evergrove, only travelling to Warfang to acquire supplies that he couldn’t create himself. He lived there with his mate and small daughter; there he worked on ways to improve life for dragon kind. His work mostly revolved around healing children, and discovering what power or magic brings elements to dragons. This was because he was driven to find out why his daughter never developed an element, though at birth it appeared that his daughter would be as he was a water dragon. But as time moved on, it was clear that she was unable to use any elemental power. This drove him to try and find out what or who determined elements in dragons. Creatures would come from far and wide to seek out his help, with any number of ailments; and Arterious happily obliged. He especially loved cases that were mysteries, solving these puzzles helped him cope with the fact that he was gaining very little headway with his research into elemental development. Arterious has always been slightly obsessive, but the longer his daughter went without developing an element, the more he became driven to find out why his child was different from all the others. Unfortunately Arterious would never be able to help his daughter. At the beginning of the Third Dark War, Evergrove being well hidden from outsiders was one of the last places to be raided by Darkers, unfortunately this also meant that those living in the village were unaware of the events going on. On the day of the raid the people of the village were completely off guard. When fire began raining down from the sky, Arterious was making his way back from a house call on a young fawn who had come down with a mysterious illness that caused his legs to lock up. He saw his village in flames, and rushed to his family’s aid. Sadly he was too late; he found his mate’s body crumpled in the doorway, then to his horror discovered that the Darker that had killed his wife was still in his home; he rushed in to see if his daughter was still alive. When he found her, she was cornered by the Darker desperately trying to use an element (that she never got) to save herself. Regrettably when the Darker realized the Arterious was there, he finished off the girl. In a fit of rage Arterious ripped the Darker apart with his bare claws. When the guards from the city finally came to inspect the damage, they found Arterious in his home weeping over the bodies of his family. After that day he was never the same. He became cold and distant; he no longer wanted to help others, to solve the mysteries he once loved. He blamed himself for not being strong enough to save his family, and for not being able to give his daughter an element that could have saved her life. This drove him into a delusion that if he had been able to create elements not only could he have saved his family but given all of dragon kind the ability to fight the purple dragons’. Now he spends all of his time attempting to give dragons the ability to wield multiple elements. Relationships Doucheicus Blackclaw He is actually good "friends" with Doucheicus Blackclaw; they have win-win relationship. Bloodtalon gets new "test subjects" and Blackclaw gets a handy body disposal place. They both get what they want. Gallery Purelight_doctor_arterious_bloodtalon_by_kal0wen-d8nqzfv.png|Concept art Pl_arterious_bloodtalon_by_dragonoficeandfire-d9i266b.png|Alternative version Notes * Contrary to popular belief Arterious isn't all bad. In truth he still loves children, but when he see them all he can think of is the life he will never have with his daughter. Category:Characters Category:Citizens Category:1st class Category:Dragons Category:Guardians